Sugar Rush, Cars and Noogles
by rocketfire1999
Summary: Wally is running into the wall so many times he may kill himself. Dick has just eaten sugar that was meant for speedsters. Roy has to babysit two hyperactive kids, and try to stop Wally from choking Dick. It's not exactly easy.


**This one shot that wI'll probably turn into a two shot is me saying sorry for not updating my other stories in ages. I'm terrible ,nowim ow.**

**I just had to write something about Roy. And Dick. And Wally. And NoOgles.**

* * *

Take a break, were his words exactly. And then he suggested this.

And God, Roy would prefer to rip his eye out with a really sharp arrow than this. Hanging out with friends couldn't define this situation. No, somewhere in the middle of the heated argument he had agreed to babysitting two kids who had just broken into the sugar supply at the mountain.

Wally face planted into another wall and Dick giggled throwing his legs up in the air. Wiping the fresh blood now leaking from his nose, Wally grinned, taking a few steps back to try again. Roy heard a crack and Wally was on the ground, his arm twitching.

"Wally!" Roy jumped of the couch, tossing his book aside to lean over Wally's limp body. Dick cackled louder, rolling on the floor, his face red. Roy slapped Wally gently on his face and immediately his eyes shot open. "Gotcha!" he stated, pushing Roy off to tackle Dick.

Roy rolled his eyes and picked the brunette up by his feet, dragging him across the room while he whined and complained. "No! I have to kill him for laughing at me!" Wally said, his whinge being lost in Dicks fresh batch of giggles. He leapt at Dicks body and Roy yanked it out of the way just in time.

"Guys!" he demanded. Dick laughed harder, squirming out of Roy's grasp to attack Wally.

"CHILDREN!" he shouted, and the two boys froze. Wally was behind Dick, his arm firmly wrapped around the boys neck.

"We're not children!" he protested, dropping Dick who fell to the floor gasping for air. Roy placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Well you're sure acting like them. Wally, almost supposed to be a teenager!"

Wally pouted, before turning to Dick and wrestling him back to the floor. Roy sighed and plonked back down on the couch, picking up his magazine.

"It is the sugar, I assure you." Roy shot around to see Kaldur'ahm staring at him apathetically.

"Batman invented it to keeping Kid Flash sustained for long periods of time. Concentrated. It is supposed to be consumed in small amounts - and it is preferred that only speedsters indulge in it."

Roy rolled his eyes. "So these idiots have had way too much? How's longs it gonna last? "

"I am unsure. It has not been tested. Obviously on Robin it will last at least twice as long as Kid Flash. Batman did not perfect it, so it causes hyperactive results - as well as increased hormones."

Roy spluttered, almost dropping his magazine. "Uh, hormones? So them wrestling each other... It isn't really wrestling it's-"

"Not sexually related, Roy. More so that of anger. Well, I think"

Roy blushed, holding his magazine up to block out Kaldur. Of course he would think it would be sexually. He was Roy fricken Harper, the guy who sleeps with everything that moves.

Sighing, Roy turned to his friends, one of which was cowering under the table while the other threatened him with a pair of secateurs.

"Dick!" Roy scolded, throwing his magazine at the younger boy. He quickly picked it up.

"Hey, this is just like the pictures Bruce has in his magazines." he grinned, showing Wally. Before the teen could get his eyes on it Roy had it in his hand, holding it high in the air.

"No. You guys need to calm down." Wally seemed to ponder this for a minute before climbing out from under the table.

"Let's go for a drive!" he leant over to whisper something to Dick. The brunettes eyes practically popped out of his head before he cheered and joined in with his best friends pleading.

"Awww yeah! Drive! Let's drrrriiiivvvveeeeeee!" The young Robin grinned

"You are not allowed to drive my car until you are at least 20. I don't care what bats says." he looked down at the kid who, in the few seconds Roy had been focussing on the other child, had decided to grab a vase and balance it on his nose. "Actually, you are never allowed to drive my car" He snatched up his keys and followed the hyper kids to the garage.

Roy was a car guy. He knew the names of every car that drove past him on the street, knew how to fix an engine (because chicks dug that) and loved visiting old car museums to admire the designs. So he almost fainted when he found a Lamborghini in the junk yard just because it had a dud engine.

He knew he could fix it.

And really, it was a challenge. What had originally been a dud engine was more of a hunk of metal filled with oil. Sunflower oil. It almost brought Roy to tears the way the poor car had been abused.

But, he was too cool to cry. So, after over a year of work, he had his very own Lamborghini.

And boy, he had learnt first hand that chicks loved a guy with a convertible.

The car was one of his most prized possessions.

Well, of the ones he shared.

His actual most prized possession was a scruffy little bear called Noogles.

When Roy was younger, he had slept with Noogles every night - he still did. Noogles filled the whole in his heart where Ollie was supposed to be, except the billionaire was out each and every night, leaving Noogles to scare away the monsters (Roy had Alektorophobia and it made for some pretty horrifying hallucinations. At least he was better off than Wally who had been Consecotaleophobic and Coprophobic until he turned six).

Even now, when he was worried, he would talk to Noogles, then, quite literally, chew his ear of. It had a comforting taste of antique shops and sausage rolls. Not that he knew what an antique shop tasted like, but he knew if he someday, say, licked one, he knew it would taste like Noogles.

Of course, chicks may dig guys with cars, but Roy knew no chicks liked guys with scruffy teddy bears called Noogles. Although, when he did have a girl over for a 'sleepover', once the girl was asleep he would sneak out Noogles and stroke the bear until he fell asleep. When he was on a 'sleepover' at another girls house, he barely slept. He needed Noogles to keep him safe.

So the car was his second most prized possession.

Meaning that when he got into the car with two little boys who seemed to be having a giggle attack, turned the ignition and the car didn't start...

Well, Noogles was better of with a chewed up ear than what Roy was going to put Dick and Wally through.

* * *

**ta da! Please review!**

Alektorophobia - fear of chickens

Consecotaleophobia - fear of chopsticks

Coprophobia - fear of feces


End file.
